The League of Free Colonies
Origins The League of Free Colonies was formed in the wake of the capture of Smelted Keep by House Aedirn and the exile of Davion Redmond. After Redmond was exiled, his former vassals, Voron Thule , Rafael Angelos, and Derosa Meridian banded together in order to promote their collective security and independence. Members * Lord Voron Thule - Once a skilled hunter and great warrior, but was crippled by a poisoned blade. Now he commands the able-bodied. Granted a lordship by his friend, Davion Redmond, after he was crippled. * Lord Rafael Angelos - The mighty great sword he carries into the battle has split many a head. He has little patience for enemies of the Realm. Once a traveling mercenary, he was granted a lordship by Davion Redmond. * Lady Derosa Meridian - While not an expert on technology or war herself, Lady Derosa is a skilled administrator who keeps the smiths productive and the armories full. * Lord (title disputed) Uriah Redmond - An intellectual rather than a fighter, Uriah would like to make Smelted Keep's affairs stably profitable. He came to be a member of the League when Angelos and Thule worked to acquire Smelted Keep. * Medanya Redmond - As much a warrior as her brother, Davion, is, Medanya often took the field alongside Redmond’s forces. Now, she works on agricultural projects, trying to find better ways to produce food in the Wastes. * Gabriel Angelos - A powerful man who resembles his father, Rafael, in every way. As the sole child of any of the Lords of the League, much rests upon Gabriel's shoulders. His father is actively searching for a wife for him, to continue the family line. * Tarkus Angelos - A cautious and clever tactician who often accompanies his elder brother into battle. As the mediating middle child, Tarkus has often been delegated the responsiblity of negotiating with other powers when his father cannot. Recent History In the wake of the League's formation, it began attempts to consolidate control of the Wastes to provide for its future security, seeking assurances from Receiver candidates Cirilla Leibowitz and Liber Djevak regarding its own autonomy. It also sought to gain control of Smelted Keep, which had been occupied by House Aedirn since the disgrace of House Redmond. The League negotiated with the Council of Regents to secure the Keep in exchange for the recognition of House Aedirn as a noble house and the installment of Uriah Redmond, Davion Redmond's son, as lord in Smelted Keep. Lords Angelos and Thule declared the Keep League territory and recognized Uriah as Lord Redmond in the Hall of the Receiver, a claim which Davion Redmond, who was present, rejected. While the League officially recognizes Uriah as Lord Redmond and a member of the Governing Council of the League of Free Colonies, his actual status is currently in question. Structure and Governance Unlike other powers in the City of No End, the League of Free Colonies operates as an oligarchic republic, with each member of the League's Governing Council holding an equal vote. While each lord or lady of the League provides for the direct administration of his or her territory, decisions regarding military action or foreign policy as typically made as a collective. Each lord or lady has their own military forces loyal to them, but they are expected to contribute soliders to the collective defense of the League. Because the League operates as a republic rather than a more traditional feudal system, it does not exercise direct authority over its citizens in the same way other houses do over their serfs. Rather, citizens of League cities have a great deal of autonomy, and choose their own efforts and productions. The League government merely levies taxes on production as a way to provide for the collective defense of League territory. League Territories *Votshire - a vent settlement, the home of the Angelos family, and the location of their home, Kyrus Manor. *Weleshire - a vent settlement under the control of House Thule. *Andresteshire - a vent settlement, the home of House Meridian. *Thule's Forge - the stronghold of House Thule, and part of their patrimony as the descendants of great metalworkers *Smelted Keep (disputed) - the home of House Redmond; currently claimed both by Davion Redmond and his son, Uriah Redmond. Occupied by the forces of Uriah Redmond and House Aedirn.